


Handle You With Kid Gloves

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Evanstan – Freeform, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Что скрывают безлюдные переулки.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Handle You With Kid Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handle You With Kid Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260955) by [penny_riled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Они сворачивают за угол, на пустую улицу. Здесь совершенно безлюдно, на немногочисленных закрытых магазинах опущены жалюзи, лишь несколько машин припарковано вдоль тротуаров. Становится холоднее, но это не единственная причина, по которой Себастьян прижимается к Крису.

Крис оглядывается, а Себастьян решительно смотрит вперед, практически повиснув на его локте. Эванс ухмыляется и, сжав ладонь Себастиана, прячет их руки в карман своего пальто. Стэн по-прежнему не оборачивается, но уголок его рта изгибается в улыбке.

Пока они в совпавшем ритме шагов идут по улице, ни один из них не произносит ни слова, лишь пальцы в перчатках легко соприкасаются. Себастьян сжимает руку Криса в кармане, и мгновенно становится теплее градусов на двадцать. Крис тут же останавливается, развернув Себастьяна к себе, обхватывает его лицо затянутыми в кожаные перчатки ладонями, и жадно целует.

Губы Себастьяна холодные и на контрасте его рот кажется обжигающим. На вкус он сладкий с нотками пива и виски. Поцелуи посреди улицы щекочут нервы, несмотря на то, что им ничего не грозит – на несколько кварталов вокруг ни души. Но безопасности ради Крис затаскивает их в глубокий дверной проем. Он не собирался так сильно вжимать Себастьяна в стену, но тот едва замечает это. Не прерывая поцелуй, он обвивает руками шею Криса и притягивает ближе.

Их объятиям мешают бесконечные слои свитеров, пальто и объемистых шарфов. Крис нетерпеливо расстегивает их одежду, чтобы всем телом вжаться в Себастьяна. Они оба уже возбуждены, и Крис с удивлением слышит свой всхлип, когда Себастьян подается навстречу.

Они целуются, сплетая языки, трутся и вжимаются друг в друга, становясь все более шумными. Крис думает, что никогда не слышал ничего более возбуждающего, чем издаваемые Себастьяном звуки. Пальцами в перчатках он неуклюже расстегивает молнию на его джинсах и освобождает член из трусов. Себастьян вскрикивает в поцелуй, возможно, от холода, а возможно, от ощущения кожи перчаток на голом члене, Крис не уверен в причине.

Он прижимается ближе, пытаясь согреть Себастьяна. Ладонь в перчатке начинает скользить по члену, и если издаваемое рычание хоть что-то значит, то Себастьян не возражает. Он трахает кулак Криса, и дополнительная стимуляция от соприкосновения с кожей перчатки только добавляет удовольствия. Себастьян в наслаждении откидывает голову назад, открывая доступ к своему горлу. Крис покусывает кожу вдоль шарфа, зубами царапает кадык, вылизывает ямочку на подбородке. Себастьян извивается и стонет, а Крис дрочит ему все сильнее, гладит и сжимает, наслаждаясь скольжением перчатки по члену почти так же, как и сам Себастьян.

Он уже на грани оргазма, когда Крис замедляет движения и проводит большим пальцем по головке, надавливает на щель и дразнится, потирая ее. Себастьян с отчаянием набрасывается на него, кусает за губу и рычит. Крис улыбается так широко, как только может, и сжимает его член сильнее. Себастьян напрягается и, уткнувшись в плечо Криса, заглушает крик, кончая в его кулак.

Зарывшись холодным носом в волосы Себастьяна, Крис держит его до последних отголосков оргазма. Наконец Себастьян отстраняется, судорожно охает от прикосновения ледяного воздуха к особо чувствительным частям тела и с рекордной скоростью заправляет член обратно в джинсы. Крис смотрит на свою руку, где на черной коже перчатки белеет лужица спермы. Он начинает слизывать ее, а когда ловит взгляд Себастьяна, то продолжает делать это напоказ.

– Говнюк, – Себастьян нежно шлепает Криса по руке и наклоняется для быстрого поцелуя. – Тебе придется выбросить эти перчатки.

– Ни за что, чувак! Они как раз начали мне нравиться. – Он берет Себастьяна за руку и отступает на тротуар. – Давай вернемся к тебе. У меня есть кое-какие идеи.

Себастьян закатывает глаза. 

– Тебе все равно придется выбросить эти перчатки, ты же понимаешь?

Крис только ухмыляется.


End file.
